Captured and Bounded
by Usagi no Sekai-Yume
Summary: What happened? Where was the good ol' Ty Jason and the rest remembered? Now he's replaced by a purple demon who takes Jason for himself while the rest of the crew at Team Crafted figure what the heck is happening? (TrueLox, Yaoi, Rape, etc.) EDIT: I lied, there's only gonna be one chapter. ENJOY YOUR ENDERLOXY-TRUELOX


Hai der sexay. .3. Ready for some more TrueLox?

This is more darker than my usual ones and there's rape, so be careful.

* * *

Why, well, more exactly, _how_ did this happened? One day, he was fine, then the next day...

Jason open his shaky eyes, surveying the cold jail-like room once again. Mist formed from his shaky breathe. Must be evening already.

His shining blue eyes darted to the shackles on the walls that held his numb slender arms up. Locked tight.

"Ty..." Jason said quietly. "How come... Why did you..." He hung his head, staring at the concrete floor. "I don't know anymore..." He glared. "We never knew... That stupid temple had a cursed..."

Footsteps could be heard through out the abandoned concrete hell. The trapped blue-eyed shivered. He's coming.

A black winged... 'Humanoid' of sorts stopped in front of the cell-like room. He let himself and in, and stopped in front of the bowing boy. "..."

His wings were... dragon-like with shades of black and purple, which matched his long tail. His hands, though looking human, looked more... 'sharp' and claw-like. His eyes were a glowing purple, along with a emotionless, almost taunting look. On his head were black horns. Physically, it resembled a certain headphone wearer.

"!" Jason looked up. "D-Demon!..."

The 'thing' rose an eyebrow. "Hm? And what makes me a 'demon'?"

"You nearly killed my friends! And you took Ty away from us!" This time, he wasn't afraid to glare at it. "Why him, of all people?!"

"..." There was silence before the 'thing' chuckled at Jason. "Acting tough are we." He tipped Jason's chin up with his shoe, making Jason's glare turn into a shocked face. "W-W-What are you—"

The 'thing' licked his lips before ripping the torso of Jason's spandex spacesuit, as well as his shirt he wore underneath. Jason's eyes widen in embarrassment. He was half naked in front of the demon who nearly slayed his friends...

"S-Stay away, you fucking demon!" Jason cursed. The 'thing' just chuckled like a bastard he is.

"I have a name, don't I?" He started nibbling on Jason's neck. Out of habit, the blue-eyed one began to moan. "Nnn, T-Ty—" He bit his lip. "N-No, I—"

"Yeesh, you can't stop thinking about the guy, can't ya?" The 'thing' said, continuing to nibble Jason in various places to cheek to chest to blah blah blah, censored stuff.

"Stop it!" Jason began thrashing, trying his best to throw Ty's imposter. "Stop! Stop!"

"Dammit, stay still." The next thing he knew, the trapped blue-eyed's arms were free, but was instantly pinned to the concrete floor by the imposter, still nibbling on his neck. Out of irritation and the wanting of revenge, Jason kicked him in the stomach, successfully getting him off.

"Hmp," He mumbled as Jason stood up. "Very persistent." In the blink of an eye, the imposter pinned Jason's arms behind his back.

"Can I say the same?" Jason said with a bit of cockiness. It rolled its' glowing purple eyes. "Hmp." With a rise of his 'claw', the imposter had ripped the bottom portion of Jason's spacesuit successfully, but his jeans were still intact.

The trapped and scared boy knew where this was going. "L-Let go of me! Fuck off!" He thrashed, but the imposter just tighten his grip. "Let! Me! Go!"

"Your screaming is not helping," the purple demon whispered straight into Jason's ear. "It's ticking me off. I won't hesitate to rip out your vocal cords."

Jason bit his lip. To lose his throat, or attempt to kill a demon birthed from the depths of hell? He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt sharp fingers sliding into his pants. "W-Wait, n-no!"

"Shush." The purple demon covered Jason's mouth with his free hand and continued doing business. Once he found it, he shoved three of his fingers up Jason's butt, making the trapped and scared boy tremble. "C-Crap!" He felt his legs collapse, now finding himself on his hands and knees. He felt wiggling.

"A-Ahhhh..." He felt heat cover his entire face. "It h-hurts, s-stop ittt..." That part came out as a purr-like moan.

The imposter said nothing. He let go of Jason's arms, and slithered his hand to Jason's...

He gasped. Biting his lip, he hoped the fucking bastard didn't heard his moaning. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

The 'thing' still had that jack-ass looking expression on his pale face. "I said screaming won't help you." He slid off Jason's pants, boxers and all. Before he could retort, Jason felt that disgusting, but pleasurable pain again thrusting in his behind. "Ahhhhhh..."

The 'thing' slipped his finger's out of Jason's behind, making the boy whimper. _"C-Can't... T-Think..."_

"Feeling alright?" It whispered seductively in his ear before licking the shell. Jason scowled. "I—Hah... Y-You did—Ngh... Something... To... M-Me..."

It smirked. "Maybe I bit some venom into you... With some odd side-effects."

Jason groaned. _"Fwaa... Can't t-think... S-Still..." _Ocean blue eyes widen at the sudden touch of a hand on his erected crotch. "Ngh..." He was then pushed onto his back. "W-Wha?"

The 'thing' began pumping Jason's manhood, making the boy tremble and moan like no tomorrow. "Ngh! A-Ahh! I-I— Hah..." He hid his face with his numb trembling hands. His breathing hitched as the 'thing' brushed away his arms and locked lips with his swollen red ones.

"Ugh..." The trapped boy groaned as he broke off the rough kiss. "G-Get... O-Off..." He then attempted to push off the elder with weak numb hands. His face got warmer as he felt a familiar pit of... something stir in his stomach. "N-No, I-I—" He suddenly slip out a yelp as he arched his back, releasing the white substance in somewhat relief.

The 'thing' swatted away the cum caught in his hand, er claw, with a chuckle. He then beholded the sight below him.

Jason's slender body glistened in sweat. His chest violently beated up and down with his fast-paced heart. His ocean eyes, along with his shota-looking face, had a certain dark 'blush' shade to them now.

Now backed to his senses, Jason's eyes widen as he felt the familiar skin touch the ring of muscle located... Well, y'know. He quickly shut his eyes tight, getting a glance of a evil smirk before so.

* * *

The whole night was a blur to the violated space boy. He remembers yelps and screams coming from his own mouth as petite small hands clawed at the evil creature's back, as well as endless pounding coming from behind.

He opened his eyes to a shimmer of light coming from the only window— which metal bars replaced clear glass— in the room. Rise and shine, it was morning.

Jason sat up. He had slept on the concrete floor, no wonder his back felt rough. He didn't felt different, 'cept the fact that he was completely naked, his ass hurts like there was literary no tomorrow— if ya know what I mean—, and the large amount of white liquid dripping from his behind, and trickled down his legs.

The whole time, Jason just sat there, looking at the gray floor in emptiness. Before he knew it, his body began shaking and his eyes began watering. "Hic... Sniff..."

"Huh, you're awake..."

He turned around to see the dragon hybrid behind him, kneeling so that his eyes were directly staring into Jason's blue ones.

Jason snarled. "What the hell do you want?!"

The 'thing' smirked. "Tsk, just wanna give you something." He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a white envelop. "It's from Ty."

Jason stared at the letter, then Ty's imposter, then back at the letter. He took envelop.

"Get out." He said harshly. The 'thing' rolled it's glowing purple eyes before vanishing into purple flames and disintegrate into purple amber. A flashy way of teleportation. Jason held his breathe as he quickly ripped open the envelope, a piece of paper falling slowly to the floor. He picked it up, and read the familiar handwriting that was scribbled upon.

_"Jason,_

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I can't hold him back anymore I should of have listen to you and Seto I should of have left that stupid Ender eye alone_

_I'm a complete idiot If I try to hurt you or the others you have to kill me That way he can't kill anymore innocent people Jason you have to kill me I'm putting all my faith into you_

_I'm such a moron I'm a stupid moron I'm a stupid kid _

_Please protect Sky and the others Jason Kill me_

_He's draining my s anity as w e sp eak I ca n't w rit e any mo re_

_Thi s w ill pro bably the l as t ti me we speak _

_I'm so rry and I l ove yo u Jason_

-_T y"_

"..." Jason looked at the ceiling before hics and sniffs filled the air. "I'M SORRY!" He broke down into a never-ending bawl. "I'M SO SORRY TY, I'M SO SORRY!" Hot tears quickly fell and stained the concrete floor. He fell into a fetus position and clenched Ty's letter close to his chest. "I'm— Hic— sorry..."

The depressed boy fell asleep crying, still clenching his lover's final words close to his heart.

"I... Love... You too Ty..."

* * *

There will be a another chapter for this.


End file.
